uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossgate Coaches
Crossgates Coaches is the company formerly operating as Veolia Transport Cymru, which was a division of the Veolia Transport group (formerly Connex), part of the French multinational Veolia Environnement. Veolia Transport Cymru was formed by the purchase of a number of smaller independent coach and bus firms, the company had its headquarters in Parc Nantgarw, mid way between Cardiff and Pontypridd. History Veolia acquired a number of smaller operators in Wales, including: *Bebb Travel: family owned business, based in Llantwit Fardre operating local bus routes around Pontypridd, coaches on behalf of National Express, plus private hire. Following the acquision of the Shamrock group in October 2006, Bebb Travel became the legal name of the new Veolia-owned company, on about 300 vehicles. *Pullman Coaches (based in Penclawdd, Swansea) *Longs Coaches (based in Abercraf) *Hawkes Coaches (based in Waunarlwydd, Swansea) *Shamrock Travel (incorporating Thomas of Barry)Bus and Coach News: New Plaxtons and MCVs for Veolia Despite being operating bus services throughout much of South Wales due to these acquisitions, over time Veolia Transport gradually abandoned most of their commercial services as well as numerous tendered bus services. The biggest change was announced on 13 May 2011 when the company announced a restructuring program resulting the closure of their depots in Swansea and Trefforest. Following the restructuring, Veolia Transport Cymru continued to divest its remaining routes and vehicles, instead choosing to hire vehicles as part of the winding down of the company. Veolia Transport sold the remaining operations at Abercraf, Crossgates and Newport (and those of sister company Veolia Transport England) to its management, which renamed the company Crossgates CoachesBuses, Issue No. 684, March 2012, Page 10. Services Through 2011 the number of services and depots operated was reduced due to Veolia's decision to restructure. The process of downsizing began in April 2011 when Ammanford area services were abandoned. National Express contracts passed to Edwards Coaches of Llantwit Fardre with effect from May 3, 2011. The majority of services operated by Penclawdd depot in Swansea, ceased as of May 21, 2011 with all services ceasing on June 12, 2011. Services operated by the Parc Nantgarw depot in Treforest started to pass to other operators during June 2011 with all services operated by Veolia in Rhondda Cynon Taf ceasing on June 24, 2011. Services operated by Newport depot ceased on April 1, 2012. From 28 August 2012 until December 2012, the contracts will be operated by other local operators before retendering in early 2013. Services 44, 46, 47, 48 and X47 will pass to Celtic Travel, Llanidloes; services 41 and 42 will pass to Sargeants Bros, Kington; services X11, X12, X14 and X15 will pass to Browns of Builth; services 63, 124, 125 and X63 will pass to First Cymru. See also *Bus transport in Cardiff References External links *Veolia Transport UK Category:Bus operators in Wales Category:Transport in Bridgend County Borough Category:Transport in Cardiff Category:Bus transport in Cardiff Category:Transport in Newport Category:Transport in Rhondda Cynon Taf Category:Transport in Swansea Category:Transport in the Vale of Glamorgan Category:Veolia